


Zapadlý bar v New Yorku

by Naerikil



Category: Gravitation
Genre: M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 09:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25847302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naerikil/pseuds/Naerikil
Summary: Člověk by řekl, že co se morálky týče, bude na tom Eiri hůř než Tóma. Ale je to tak opravdu?





	Zapadlý bar v New Yorku

**Author's Note:**

> Aneb Eiri je svatoušek a Tóma tak trošku děvka.  
> (Mám ráda, když je Tóma děvka. Je to rozkošné.)

Juki se rozhlédl po místnosti. Nic se tu nezměnilo. Ten bar vypadal přesně jako před šesti lety, kdy tu byl naposledy, necelý měsíc před tou záležitostí s Kitazawou. Jediný rozdíl byl v tom, že tehdy brčkem cucal nějakou sodovku a dneska si dal whisky s ledem.  
„Čau fešáku,“ zavrkala mu do ucha nějaká prsatá holka, od pohledu lehčího charakteru. „Nepozveš mě na drink?“  
„Nepozvu,“ usmál se na ni stylem, že rychle zařadila zpátečku.  
Kdyby neměl Šuičiho, měl by ji v posteli do půl hodiny, byla přesně jeho typ. Ale on, i když na to možná nevypadal, pokud byl s někým, koho doopravdy miloval, a Šuiči byl ten případ, i když nahlas by to nikomu nepřiznal, byl věrný. Dokud ho neměl, život nespoutaného děvkaře se mu docela líbil, ale teď ho ani nijak nelákalo v něm pokračovat. Vlastně se mu představa podvodu poměrně hnusila.  
Usrkl ze sklenky a pohledem přelétl po lidech u baru. Ke svému značnému zaskočení tam uviděl svého švagra. Že měl být v Americe věděl, ale předpokládal, že tu bude čas trávit příšerně dlouhými jednáními a podepisováním smluv, a ne nasáváním u baru. A zjevně flirtováním s tím chlápkem vedle.  
Juki se znechuceně zamračil a sledoval Tómu, jak si jednou rukou podepřel bradu, lehce naklonil hlavu a nahodil záhadný úsměv. Američan s vlasy v culíku mu něco říkal, olivou na párátku si míchal martini a nijak se nesnažil skrývat lačné pohledy. Pak olivu z párátka stáhl a ruku s ní natáhl Tómovi k puse. Pan ředitel N-G ji ladně vcucnul a rty se prstů dotýkal až vulgárně dlouho. Američanovi se zrychlil den a ruku odtáhl, ale jen aby ji za chvíli mohl zase vrátit a laškovně zatahat za pramínek světlých vlasů. Tóma se uculil, cosi zašveholil a zvedl k němu oči. Pomalu a svůdně, vypadalo to, že přesně věděl, co dělá a jak u toho vypadá. Bylo to nechutné.  
Jukimu bylo jedno, že jeho sňatek s Mikou byl spíš z rozumu, jednou byl její manžel, tak by se měl podle toho chovat. Ne tady balit… bůh ví koho. Raději do sebe obrátil sklenku a šel si ven zapálit. Nějak ho přešla chuť se dneska bavit, a tak si zavolal taxíka. Dřív než za půl hodiny tu ale nebude, všechny cesty sem se teď opravují a je v nich omezen průjezd. A jelikož začalo poprchat, byl nucen se vrátit dovnitř. Tóma už u baru nebyl. Nechtěl ho raději ani hledat, ale do zorného pole se mu připletl tak nějak sám. Byl teď s Američanem na tanečním parketu. Vlnili se kolem sebe, nejprve v bezpečné vzdálenosti, pak stále blíž a blíž, až už se víc dotýkali než byli od sebe. Zanedlouho mu Američan položil ruce na boky, potom s nimi přejel na záda, odtud trochu níž, a když se na něj Tóma vyzývavě přitiskl, bezostyšně mu jimi sjel na zadek a začal mu ho ochmatávat.  
Pane bože! Juki věděl, že Tóma není vůbec takový andílek, jak se na první pohled mohlo zdát, a tak nějak i předpokládal, že mívá bokovky, ostatně to Mika měla taky, ale čekal, že to bude… na trošku vyšší úrovni než že mu nacpe zadek do klína v naprosto jasné výzvě. Raději stočil pohled někam jinam. Když pak o ně očima zase zavadil, vykusovali se jak nějací puberťáci a Amík vypadal, že ho ojede přímo na parketě.  
Tak, stačilo. Raději těch posledních deset minut počká v dešti, než aby sedíval na Tómu, jak se tu komusi podbízí tím nejubožejším způsobem. Zvedl se od stolu a vyšel ven, kde už naštěstí bylo skoro po dešti. Tvář mu ovál chladný vzduch a trochu uklidnil jeho pobouření a chuť se tam vrátit a říct Tómovi, co si teď o něm myslí. Byl dospělý a pokud dokáže žít s tím, co tu dneska předváděl, tak ať.  
V rohu ulice se blýskla světla taxíku, Juki už už chtěl vykročil ke kraji chodníku a celou tu nepříjemnou věc nechat za sebou, když v tom…  
„Eiri? Co tu děláš?“ ozvalo se udiveně.  
Otočil se na Tómu, který stál pár kroků od něj, očividně značně překvapený, že ho tu vidí.  
„Zašel jsem si na skelničku. A mimoto se dívám, jak se tu kurvíš,“ ušklíbl se. „Už tě stihl ojet, nebo k tomu teprve dojde?“ pokračoval dál jízlivě. Měl sice v plánu se o tomto Tómovi nikdy nezmínit, ale tak když mu už sám vběhl do cesty…  
Tóma na chvilku znejistěl, ale nesnažil se tu zlou poznámku nijak zamluvit, což bylo dobře. Už tak u něj dneska klesl dost.  
„Předpokládám, že máte s Mikou nějakou dohodu,“ udělal k němu krok a ztišil se. „Nesouhlasím s tím, ale pokud vám to vyhovuje, kecat vám do toho nebudu. Ale opravdu to musíš dělat takto? Nakrucuješ se před ním jak nějaká laciná děvka, která se nechá ošukat ve špinavé zapadlé uličce!“  
Tóma k němu zvedl oči, nejistota byla pryč. „To není téma, které s tebou budu rozebírat, Eiri,“ utnul ho rázně.  
„Fajn,“ pokrčil rameny. „Ale než se necháš ošoustat, sundej si aspoň ten snubák.“


End file.
